


Seduction

by goldtoashes, heirsofbrokenlegacies (jarofhearts)



Series: Discord [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beginnings, Innocent Mairon, M/M, Manipulation, Melkor wants him, The Seduction of Mairon, Years of the Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtoashes/pseuds/goldtoashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/heirsofbrokenlegacies
Summary: When Melkor sees Mairon, he wants him. And he won't ever stop going after something he wants.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of many, many, many to come in this verse spanning several ages and characters. Basically we started at one point and it grew out of our hands.
> 
> So here we are, at the start of it all, with the duo whose relationship will have a defining impact on all the rest. Be warned right now: It is not a positive relationship in any way, shape or form.
> 
> There will be twelve stories about these two in particular, the set is called "Discord". Three of these stories have, in slightly different form, first been published under the title "Sweet Taste of Darkness" back in 2008, just in case this feels familiar to you. ^^ We hope you enjoy!

It was the green of his eyes, I think, that intrigued me when we first met. Those deep, sparkling eyes in the colour of a leaf in the midst of summer. Or maybe it was the way he held his head, full of pride, always high, always defiant though not openly provoking. Maybe it was also the beauty of his face, noble and fair in the bright light of the Lamps, framed by his locks of molten, red-glowing gold. Yet brighter was the light of innocence radiating from every fibre of his shape, a sharp contrast to the expression of slight impatience and frustration on his face when he gazed at the piece of work he held in his slender hands.

In that moment I decided that I either had to have him – or to destroy him entirely.

However, it was not yet the time for one or the other, so I disguised my desires for the moment, honeyed my tongue and stepped out of the forge’s shadows with an amiable smile.

“Hail, child of the everlasting flame.”

He visibly flinched and nearly would have dropped whatever he held in his hands.  It was a pleasure to watch his surprise change to utter disbelief in an instant.

“How - What are are  _ you  _ doing here?” He tried to keep his voice calm and self-assured, yet I could sense the fear that he was masking, like a delicious prickle on my tongue. He was alone in the forge at this time, no one within earshot, and he knew it as well as I did.

But I raised my hands in a gesture of peace, keeping my voice mild and soothing. “Have I startled you? Forgive me, that was not my intention. I was merely hoping to speak with you.”

His green eyes narrowed in visible distrust. “Speak about what?”

“I was curious,” I admitted freely, giving myself a moment to take him in, lingering on his hands that were folded around a piece I could not entirely see just yet, before I looked into his eyes again. “I have heard much about your skill, Admirable. It is said to be great - subtle and powerful at once.”

He tilted his head, scrutinizing me. “And who, I wonder, might have told you that? Forgive me for asking,  _ my Lord _ , but you are not exactly what I would call a welcomed guest in Almaren.”

Oh, he was a feisty one. Still, I was surprised he had the nerve to call me out like this. I barely suppressed the smile that wanted to tug on the corners of my mouth.

“I have no need of anyone telling me personally. It is enough to pay attention - hear what others say, watch with my own eyes. Your work is hard to miss.”

That, of course, was not entirely true.  Macil, a lesser Maia yet a useful spy among Aulë’s followers, had been telling me of a powerful, fiery spirit that served the Smith. What he had said about this servant had been enough to spark my interest. He was a master of his arts, according to Macil, though often quarrelling with Aulë. However, in spite of his description I never expected to find a jewel so fair down here, such raw power that was ready to be made into a dangerous weapon. But I needed patience so that he would not slip through my hands before I could tighten the grasp.

He looked at me for a long time, contemplating my words, before crossing the arms over his chest. “So the rumors that you have spies among the Maiar are indeed true.” His eyes did not waver when he looked at me, and there almost seemed to be the hint of a challenge in them. “I suppose my Master would like to know that.”

He was so sure of himself, so  _ proud _ . It even pushed away the fear he had felt, that natural instinct that should have protected him.

“Spies?” I drew up my eyebrows at him, letting a hint of surprise seep into my voice. “I do not have anyone  _ spying _ , Mairon. I admit that my brothers and sisters do not want me here, so I keep out of sight. That does not mean I am not  _ here _ , as you can see. That I cannot see for myself.”

I could see that he was not sure whether to believe me, yet he was not pressing the issue. Instead, he raised his head ever so slightly. 

“What is it you see, then?”

A part of me delighted at how easy he made this for me.

“A mighty craftsman,” I replied without missing a beat, keeping my eyes locked on his, “blessed with exceptional skill as well as with an ingenuity that might even match your master’s. Yet…” Purposefully, I hesitated, letting my gaze fall to his hands. “You seemed discontent with your work when I arrived.”

“Stop trying to flatter me,” he muttered, yet without real insistence. There was something in his voice, in his gaze, some hidden frustration that piqued my interest.

“It is not flattery if it’s the truth,” I returned mildly, tipping my head to the side to watch him curiously. “What did you make?”

He hesitated for another moment, the wariness not entirely gone from his gaze, but then he shrugged, opened his hands and showed me. It was not metal, as I had thought before, but silver glass, carved in the form of a beautiful flower in full bloom. A pretty thing, though rather useless, and I got an idea of what it was that had annoyed him.

“Oh…” I dared take a few steps closer to have a better look, intently studying his work. “This is beautiful. What does it do?” I asked, letting my voice carry more of that same unsuspecting curiosity.

“Do?” He looked at me in a way somewhere between distrust and condescension. “It doesn’t  _ do  _ anything. It’s decoration, for Aulë’s and Yavanna’s palace.”

Of course it was. But I looked at him in surprise again, more so than before, but then smoothed over my expression. “I see now,” I said slowly, studying his face, “why you seemed discontent.”

He rolled his eyes at me. “Well, I am  _ utterly sorry  _ to disappoint if you hoped to find me doing some work of groundbreaking importance. Yet it seems that despite all your efforts, the lands are finally shaped, the mountains erected and the bays and lakes excavated. The great works are done, so apparently, now we turn to the details.” He hesitated for a moment until he added, more to himself, “I guess someone has to, at some point.”

Admittedly it took some effort to keep my expression amicable during his words, fighting the desire to correct him for his sheer nerve. But the hint of disappointment in his voice was promising enough that I held back and only frowned a little.

“It certainly seems like a strange reward for all your work but… I suppose someone does have to,” I conceded, adding more brightly, “But surely your master has always relied on you in all his matters and assigned you with a chief part in planning the Valar’s dwellings, has he not?”

I knew from Macil that Aulë had done no such thing, and that Mairon had been furious and disappointed about it. And indeed, for the briefest of moments, anger overshadowed his fair features and I knew that I had managed to struck a nerve.

“He… I do not see how my dealings with my master would concern you,” he answered stiffly, “but if you must know: As you can see I am currently honing my skills on  _ detail _ and  _ perfection _ , not doing any planning. So if you sought me out to find out about the Valar’s residences, again, I am sorry to disappoint.”

Oh how easy Aulë had made this for me. He had already tried to deal with the pride and hybris of his little Maia by assigning menial tasks to him. A nice way to give him a taste of discipline - and ironically an even nicer one to make him fall for me.

Yet I pretended to entirely lack understanding. “I can hardly believe that. Does Aulë not know what he has in you, Mairon, Fairest?”

He turned away from me, his face in shadows and his voice cool. “Forgive me, Lord Melkor, but again… this is none of your concern. So if you do not have anything important to say, I would bid you farewell. I have work to do.”

Anything important? I grit my teeth behind his back and had to resist the sudden temptation to slap his beautiful face for his haughty response. Enough smalltalk then.

“Your discontentment is not a matter of importance to you then?”

The expression in his eyes was hard to fathom, the little glass flower passing from one hand to the other as if to keep them occupied.

“Tell me then,” he finally said, “why would the mightiest of the Valar care about my discontentment?”

“Why would I  _ not _ ?” I returned immediately, biting back a smile. Aulë was a fool. There was such hunger in this one, such yearning, and I would be all too happy to give him what his current master was withholding from him, to feed his ego with appreciation, with importance, with power. Indeed I could already imagine what he could become: Beautiful and mighty and mine.

Yet he was not that easily caught. He frowned, bright anger flashing in his eyes. “Do you take me for an utter fool, oh Mighty One? Do not forget that I served my master from the beginning of Arda. I witnessed how you tried to bring down everything he created. He built lands and you destroyed them. He carved a mountain and you overthrew it. He took out beds for the sea and you buried them. Do you really think that I would not see why you come to me in secret now, praising me and my work? That I would not understand you are trying to grow bad blood between my master and me?”

_ Oh but what a sweet fool you are. _

I took a step towards him, my fingers itching to reach up for his face, brush my thumb over his jaw. But I refrained and kept my voice gentle.

“Even I cannot make anything grow from a seed that is not already sown. Mairon… Who are you trying to fool? You resent me for my quarrel with your master who has never rewarded you, never offered you the place you are entitled to. You are not content, and you have not even tried pretending that you are. Tell me: Why do you stand up so for Aulë?”

He did not step back although he had to recline his head a little further to look me in the eye.

“Because you did not only undo  _ his _ work, but also  _ mine _ .”

His voice was still angry, yet there was a new doubtfulness to it that made his words sound more like discontent sulking. All I had to do now was to rake that spark to a fire.

“But your works have been nothing but mere toys, Fairest One,” I said softly, but raised a hand in command when he wanted to interrupt me angrily. “Or maybe let me say: mere toys so far, compared to what you could create, if they let you. But the Valar are jealous, they do not like those who could match their glory. Stay with Aulë and you will do pretty little glass figures and silly toys for them and the children of Ilúvatar until the last remains of your fire have been burned out.”

He was silent for a moment, and I supposed that he had had the same thoughts even before I appeared, just that he did not dare to linger on them.

“You speak to me of creation,” he replied after a long while. “Yet the only effect of your power I ever saw was destruction.”

I shook my head, mildly, subtly, just enough that he would catch it.

“May it be that you looked in the wrong direction? I only intended to amend where the Valar in my opinion messed up, giving them the chance to improve their works, for destruction always bears the core to a new order. Look to the North and the South, see the Two Lamps! Ever since Aulë put them up, everlasting light illuminates the world, so bright that you cannot see the beauty of Varda’s stars anymore, or walk wrapped in sweet lenity of darkness.”

He hesitated, considering my words. “I have to admit, I never saw it that way.”

“Then maybe it is time for you to reconsider. Allow me,” I said with a small smile and reached for the hand that was still clasped around the glass flower, cradling it in my own. It was time for the final offensive while he was reeling. I caught his surprised gaze with my own eyes, before I keenly spoke to him, every word a seduction to his hungering spirit.

“Mairon, Fairest, most Admirable of your kind! Come with me. Join me in my works. Together, you and I will shape a world according to our dreams and no one shall stand in our way. Come with me and you shall have a part in all my works and deeds upon Arda, and I will enhance your power beyond what you have ever dreamed of and make you commander of all creatures that serve my will. Endow me with your skilful hands and I will let them build fortresses, mountains and all tools of power you wish. Endow me with your power,” I reached out with one hand and rested it lightly on his chest, “and it will become greater and stronger than in any of your kind, and all lesser spirits will bow to you. Endow me with your fiery spirit and I will keep it unreined and free, for it is your nature.”

With my last words I gently touched his forehead and, when I withdrew my hand, I could finally see the kindled desire glowing in the dark green of his eyes as the spark swiftly caught fire.

He longed deeply for the things I promised him, and we both knew it. Yet he was still careful enough that reason once again overcame his eagerness when he backed away, blinking as if to rid himself of the images I had painted for him.

“If I agreed… what would you ask me to do in your service?”

“At present, I am in need of a master builder for a new fortress,” I said with a small, tempting smile, outlying the next bait. “That could be to your liking, could it not?”

The desirous gleam in his eyes spoke for itself, even though he was still wavering a little. “Would you ask me to do evil?”

“Evil?” I let out only a soft sound, but enough to convey my scorn. “Evil is but an ignorant word made up by the Valar for everything they do not understand. I will tell you something, Admirable: There are no such things as good or evil, there is only power and those who are strong enough to wield it.” He stared at me for a moment before averting his gaze, and I made my last move, voice softly cajoling. “Think about it, Mairon: You will be free, mighty and content with the world and yourself. How can that be evil?”

He nodded slightly, still evading my eyes, but I knew that even though he might still doubt, the trap had closed and he was caught in it. However, there was no need to rush things, and so I spoke in a lighter tone, “Maybe it was a little too much for this hour. I see that you need to sort things out and so I will bid you farewell for now and return another day. Meanwhile think about the answer you might give me then. I will not repeat my offer, so choose wisely.”

With these words I turned away from him and departed, his beautiful face riven between desire and fear, pride and duty. I did not turn to look at the tall, slender shape I had to leave behind for the moment, but what I heard after a few steps made me almost burst into triumphant laughter: The sound of shattering glass, bursting asunder into thousands of pieces, thrown down by a sullen hand in a moment of frustration.

He was already mine, though he did not realize it yet, and before the time I gave him for consideration was over, he would come to me voluntarily.

I only had to wait.


End file.
